


The chatroom where it happens

by Fallen_Chisk_thehuman



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Depends on choice, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Fluff and Smut, Normal stories, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader can be boy or girl, Reader is over 18, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman/pseuds/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman
Summary: Reader has stumbled across some trouble when they brake into the late Rika's house and join the RFA .But now they are friends with yoosung (a struggling collage student), Zen (a handsome and cat hating actor), Jumin (A hard-working chairman), Jaehee (jumins overworked assistant),V (...), and this unknown character the one who led you to Rika's house.Now what will happen?(Also 707 but the fandom knows that already)This story is a collection of one shots intended to delight readers and love Elizabeth the 3rd.





	1. The first day in Rika's apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/idontinsultpeopleidescribethem
> 
> Requests are [OPEN]

 You had left work one day when the whole thing went down. Naïve as it may be you agreed to an unknown person letting you into an unknown house because of a stupid app you had downloaded. Did you know you would be walking into a dead persons apartment? No, not at all. Yet the storm of accusations and questions from the people of the chatroom almost blew you away. 

_"Who are you?"_   


_"How did you get in here?"_

_"How did you get into Rika's apartment?!"_   


_"I don't believe they're telling the truth"_

_"How do you know it's a girl? Nevermind a cute girl!"_   


You answered the best you could.

      _"I-i don't know! My name is __, I downloaded this app for fun and then I got an unknown number telling me to go to this address, they gave me the code and I went in. I didn't mean to intrude.."_

They kept going at you relentlessly, apparently following an unknown persons ordered to break and enter was bad. You sat down in a wheeled chair and held your head in your hands and the chatroom blew up. Eventually a new person joined in, his name was V and from his picture you could tell that he had blue hair. He told Jaehee and human to trust you , and yoosung (the blonde one) showed great excitement. You even got to see some pictures of them and they slowly let you into the group. 707 had red hair and glasses and wasn't allowed anywhere near Elizabeth the 3rd aka humans cat. Jumin looked like a stereotypical boss figure, but quickly shown he had a sweet side, his assistant Jaehee also seemed very intimidating at first but showed signs of trust as you chatted. Yoosung, as you found out, went to the college you were planning on attending in the next year. And Zen was a handsome but kind actor with white hair, and an allergy to cats, or maybe just jumins cat.

 Now it's four days later, V still hasn't gotten back to you about the date if the party, but at least you have three guests arriving! You stare into the now dead chat, Zen had just sent another jaw dropping photo to you, while you worked to steer Jaehee away from Zen. Yet not to far away, she is pretty nice. Yoosung had talked to you about his game and you cheered him on in attempt to cheer him up  _'he called me His type...'_ you thought to yourself. It being only 12:00 you're recent call with 707 rang in your head. _"How about I give you a treat?...how about my heart? My sweet. Lolol I just sounded like Zen didn't I? Yet that maybe a treat for you __, wouldn't it?"_ You told him you find him just as appealing as Zen and that his jokes always cheer you up. He loved the answer to say the least. But now once again your in silence. The apartment is neat, with a very open spaced design. It's a place you know you could call home if you had too, V is paying for it anyways. But yet as you stare down at the phone in front of you, you can't help but remember the last text you got from unknown.

   ** _"'It'll be fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone.I'll go get you soon."_**


	4. Hanging with the buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin tries some new food becCUASE HES RICH AND HOW HASN'T HE HAD PIZZA?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea bc I'm doing jumins route rn and he's so interested in commenors food

**_[y/n has entered the chatroom]_ **

**Zen: I'm just saying that if you d** **idn't act like such a jerk maybe people would like you**

**Jumin han: How exactly am I being a jerk?**

**Yoosung★: I thingk hee deoesnt llike you existing,,**

**Jumin han: yoosung spellcheck**

**Yoosung★: sor4y playufn lolol righ5 noe**

**Zen: oh hi y/n**

**Jumin han: Hello y/n**

**Yoosung★: hi y/n!**

**_:Hey guys! I know you're in the middle of arguing but I was wondering if you'd like to try a new a new restaurant with me. It's a pizza place**

**Jumin han: pizza?**

**Zen:you don't know what pizza is?**

**Yoosung★: !?!!?**

**Jumin han: I was raised differently?**

**Yoosung★: ....**

**_:well then your definitely coming let's go I'll send you all the address be there by noon-ish**

**[Y/n has left the room]**

You arrived to the pizzeria first, you picked out a nice table and sat down, yoosung came rushing in next he had his sweatshirt on messily and his pins were falling out of his hair. About ten minutes later came Zen, perfectly done up yet still looking casual. Then at exactly 12 a car pulled up and jumin walked out of the back seat. He walked in the building and looked around joining you three at the table. Yoosung and Zen on one side and you and jumin on the other.

 "So this is a pizzeria? Well it does look to bad, a cute little mom and pop shop" jumin said impressed by the professional look of the restaurant. You excused yourself out of the booth and ordered two large cheese pizza's. 

Returning to the booth you kept the boys busy with small talk. Mostly talk to keep jumin and Zen from arguing. Eventually the pizza came. Each other you got two pieces. Zen , yoosung and yourself all began to eat the pizza normally, but jumin began to cut his up with plastic utensils . You gave him a side glance and chuckled to yourself as you took a bite. It was good like really good. 

 As you were eating Jumin spoke up "so where does this food originate from?"

"Just eat trust fund it doesn't matter." Zen said swallowing.

 "Well I must know" jumin said taking another bite.

 "Idk Italy" you said biting a hot spot, slightly burning yourself.

 The rest of the lunch went like that. Yoosung was quiet and Zen and Jumin kept arguing between bites. After the lunch ended you gave yoosung the rest because face it he needs it. You also were the last one to leave so you got to see Jumin off, he was saying something about cat pizza.

Hoo boy you already felt bad for Jaehee.


	6. Birthday for the twin's =-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6/06
> 
> Mc makes her boyfriends a good NOn sexual birthday gift 
> 
> Maybe I'll write a sexual ver. Idk

_Today was saeyoung and saerans birthday. You planned this gift for a while, it was rough speaking that you had to hid information from two hackers, but nonetheless you managed to hide your plans!_

_You ran to the store to get two cakes, one red and one blue for the brothers, the red one said 'happy birthday saeyoung!' and had a photo of you and him on it. The blue said 'happy birthday saeran!' with a similar photo. You also bought a large sheet cake with a background of space that you placed the smaller cakes on top of , then you put some candles on the top. "Not to shabby" you thought to yourself._

_Next you got the gifts out, again coloured coded. The red went on one side and the blue went on the other. It was set up that if you look at the presents from above it made the number '606' , you smiled and looked at the time._

_Oh no! It was 12:00! You had asked the brothers to go look at something in the store for you and said they better be back by 12:30 , they agreed and left. You quickly went into your room and put on a nice little outfit you got, it was a purple romper with a bow on the back, it had lace around the shoulders and a little lace at the end of the short. You put a little purple eyeshadow on and grabbed a big purple bow putting it on your head. You finished just in time to turn out all the lights (and closing the blinds for natural sunlight) and hide before hearing the door unlock and be opened._

_"MC! WE'RE HOME!" Saeyoung yelled before jumping back in surprise as you suddenly turned on the lights and yelled "surprise!" ...Saeran may of screamed._

_You ran up to ya boys and hugged them. Giving them both a kiss on the cheek._

_"You did this for us?" Saeran questioned looking at the arrangement. You nodded. Saeyoung lifted you up and kissed you "well I love it!" Saeran jealous took you out of his hands, "well I love it more!" , You squirmed your way out of their arms as you tried to stop the battle there._

_"Come on boys open your gifts and blow out the candles!"_

_They blew out their candles and saeyoung snuck a taste of his brothers cake before moving to the presents._

_Saeran had gotten a stuff animal he's been eyeing Everytime you went to the mall , and he got a new shirt and watch._

_Saeyoung got more honey Buddha chips, a lolol figurine (haha! I can show this off to yoosung! He said when he opened it) and he got new shoes._

_The boys kept thanking you ftheir gifts and giving you little kisses._

_"Wait MC why are you in all purple?" Saeran asked, eyeing you suspiciously._

_"Blue plus red is?" It took the boys a minute before they got the hint. Simultaneously they said "oooooh" before grinning. "So your our last present?" Saeyoung asked moving behind you to grab your hips. You grinned up at him "am I not the best gift?" Saeran stood in front of you. "No no your the best gift, just maybe" he said leaning down to go closer to your face "maybe we should unwrap the last gift" he said pulling at the clothing._

  _Saeyoung stopped his brother. "Bedroom." Saeran nodded and lead you away, saeyoung on your tail._


End file.
